Ignis Lupus la femelle Alpha
by MissAngelo
Summary: Une histoire dans l'univers de Mercy Thompson. Des personnages sortant de mon imagination. Une histoire d'amour entre deux Alphas. Venez, plongez dans une histoire avec une femme pleine d'humour et de piquant. Des personnages attachants et sortant de l'ordinaire. Ici, vous allez ouvrir vos esprits aux surnaturels. /PERSONNAGES-PERSONNELS/-AMOUR/HUMOUR/CRIME/SURNATUREL


**Note Auteur:**

Bonjour,

Voici donc une petite introduction qui risque de changer ou s'allonger assez souvent. Je ne serais pas très régulière mais je vais faire mon possible pour l'être (j'ai plusieurs histoires en suspens à terminer en plus de la fac).

ATTENTION \- L'univers est principalement celui de notre chère Mercy, mais j'ai apportée quelques modifications.

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas je répondrais à vos questions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **\- Putain mais c'est pas possible, ne peuvent-ils pas juste me laisser ?!** râlais-je méchamment.

Ma louve était sur les nerfs, elle tournait en rond en montrant les dents et griffant mon esprits pour me faire par de son agacement. Je la rabrouais pour qu'elle arrête de me forcer à agir et pour que je puisse me concentrer sur notre problème.

- **Bien, je vais vous le redemander gentiment. Laissez moi passer je vous prie.** Mon ton était calme.

Super pensais-je, j'ai réussi à ne pas lui grogner dessus. Oui, j'étais fière de moi surtout que ces hommes étaient vraiment détestables au possible. C'était un duo de comique de flic pour sûr ! L'un était musclé, svelte et grand avec une chevelure digne d'une pub pour Head and Schoulders tandis que l'autre était petit, chauve avec un ventre bedonnant. Et tout deux me regardaient avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- **Ecoutez ma p'tite dame, on ne peut pas vous laissez passer. Les civils attendent de l'autre côté de la bande.**

P'tite dame ? Mes yeux se plissèrent méchamment. Il vient de me dire "ma p'tite dame", j'ai pas rêvée ? Putain le con.

\- **Bougez votre putain de cul de mon passage bordel de merde!** Je criais maintenant tant ma rage était grande.

J'avais passez bien 5 minutes à leurs expliquer que je n'étais pas une simple civil mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre et jouaient au sourd avec moi. Jusque là j'avais réussi à contrôler ma louve mais en bonne dominante qu'elle était, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, faire couler le sang pour les soumettre.

Dans ma rage je leur avais laisser entrevoir mon aura d'Alpha. Le grand sorti son arme et le petit se recula en sueur. Ok, j'avais peut-être exagérée...Je regardais la chevelure ambulante en lui souriant sans laisser entrevoir mes crocs pour ne pas l'effrayais davantage.

 **\- Calmez vous voyons et rangez votre arme. Vous faites peur aux gens avec votre flingue là.**

Et c'était vrai. Les civils qui étaient près de nous avaient déguerpis en chuchotant et prenant des photos et vidéos. Le petit bedonnant avait pris sa radio portable pour prévenir d'un problème à ses collègues. Je soufflais d'agacement en constatant que le blondinet aux longues extensions décolorées n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme. Au contraire, il la tenait fort, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

\- **Levez doucement vos mains et mettez les sur votre tête**. Sa voix était ferme, mais on pouvait percevoir un petit tremolo.

Je pris une inspiration et l'odeur de sa peur se desservie en moi. Bien j'étais dans la merde. Soit je m'exécutais et m'étais mon instinct en sourdine, soit je me battais pour passer et je risquais d'être arrêtée et de blesser des civils. Le choix était évident mais difficile à opérer. Les Alphas ne se soumettaient jamais à plus faibles que soi et parfois certains Alphas ne se soumettaient même pas et préféraient mourir. Pour ma par j'étais plus sage et plus pragmatique mais je devais ma battre contre ma louve pour ce faire et ça c'était douleur.

\- **Dépêchez-vous ou je tire !**

J'allais lever les mains quand une odeur familière chatouilla mes narines. Ah enfin pas trop tôt pensais-je.

\- **Ridwan, je m'en charge alors range moi ça et retourne au post.**

Le fameux Ridwan rangea son arme nerveusement et parti vite avec son compère dans la première voiture de police. Il démarra en trombe en emportant son odeur acidulé de peur avec lui.

\- **Viens. Il faut faire vite**.

Il passa devant moi en trombe droit, vers le fond de la ruelle. Son mètre 97 fendit la foule grouillante de flics, me laissant derrière, à observer son dos large et muscler.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Tom.** Soufflais-je doucement en levant les yeux aux ciel d'agacement. Pour la politesse on repassera hein !

Il ne me répondit pas même si je savais très bien qu'il m'avait entendu. Tom était un lieutenant de la brigade anti-criminalité surnaturelle, aussi bien connue sous le doux nom de BACS la brigade des flics à problèmes. Et même si ce n'était pas vrai pour la plupart des policiers de ce service et bien...presque tous étaient très dangereux ça je pouvais vous l'assurer.

\- **Kriss** ! Hurla Tom.

Ma louve hérissa ses poils en entendant l'ordre implicite de Tom. Gonflant les joues pour m'empêcher de souffler d'agacement devant le comportement puéril de ma louve, je contournais les ordures en m'enfonçant dans l'étroite ruelle.

- **J'arrive.** Grognais-je à son attention.

Plus je m'enfonçais dans la ruelle et plus l'odeur de la mort était forte. Le sang, la peur, le désespoir, le plaisir...un plaisir pervers et la souffrance. C'étaient les odeurs les plus fortes et ce bouquet d'effluves était malheureusement monnaie courante pour moi.

\- **Bordel...** Soufflais-je en plissant mon nez de dégout face à l'horreur de la scène.

 **\- C'est moche hein ?**

Pour être moche c'était moche. J'avais en face de moi un corps à l'apparence humaine mais avec des bras brisés en ailes de poulets, des jambes écartelées et grande ouverte sur un immense trou sanguinolent remplaçant le sexe de l'individu. Il y avait une énorme marre de sang autour du corps abimés. Tout le torse était découpé et les côtes exposées à l'air libre. On aurait dit l'Aigle de sang des vikings mais avec des touches perso en plus.

\- **Une femme ou un homme ?** Lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les plaies.

\- **Nous ne savons pas. Tu vois bien qu'il n' y a aucun signe distinctif qui nous permettrait de le savoir.**

Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-J'ai appelé le légiste.** Repris Tom. **Ce que je voudrais que tu faces c'est renifler un peu partout, c'est tout. Je veux seulement que tu retiennes les odeurs de cette scène pour que je puisse faire appelle à toi à nouveau. Peut-être trouverons nous une preuve pour ne pas que l'affaire nous soit remise.**

 **\- Tu penses que c'est un non humain qui est responsable de ça ?**

Si c'était le cas il y aurait beaucoup de remous dans la communauté surnaturelle. Tous allés s'accuser sans distinctions.

 **\- Franchement oui, mais je n'ai aucune preuves pour appuyer cette idée alors je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me trouver des preuves, sinon ce cas va être classé comme une simple histoire de sacrifice satanique humain.** Sa mâchoire se crispait compulsivement.

 **\- Très bien. Tu me redevras ça est-ce que c'est clair ourson ?** M'exclamais-je avec humour.

Il me grogna dessus en me fusillant de ses yeux mordorés.

 **\- Quoi tu es bien un petit nounours.** Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

 **\- Je suis un putain d'ours à lunette alors un peu de respect !**

 **\- Ha ha ha ha. Sors vite tes lunettes pour que je te prenne au sérieux. Allez trêves de plaisanteries, j'ai du pain sur la planche moi.**

* * *

Voilà l'introduction est terminée. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'Aigle de sang je vous invite à vous renseigner plus profondément grâce à internet.

A très vite en espérant que ça vous aies plut :)


End file.
